Tame the cat
by Blooming-Sunshine
Summary: Aizen is one of Japan's richest men. He also own a poor, abused neko slave, Renji. While Renji is trying to survive the life with his abusive master, is there someone who might be able to save him? /abuse/rape/ don't own Bleach. Aizen x Renji, Byakuya x Renji
1. Kitten

**Chapter 1**

Cold eyes were viewing the sleeping cat man on the bed. The neko had tattoos running down his entire upper body. He was wearing a thick leather collar that most owners would never use, since it was very uncomfortable. The cat ears on top of his head were twitching slightly as he slept. He had found the neko on the street. He found the thin neko quite attractive and decided that he needed a new slave. That was five years ago. During this time the man had totally broken the neko's spirit, making him a scared and submitted person.

Yes, Sosuke Aizen was a cool, cruel, rich man who took what ever he wanted. He ran a hand through the red locks while the other began to play with the red tail. The cat began to stir and slowly woke up, looking around the room with sleepy eyes. "Good morning pet" Aizen hissed in the neko's human ear. He quickly turned around and looked into the cold eyes. "Good morning master" he answered and got out of bed and quietly got dressed. When dressed, the neko hurried out into the kitchen and began to make his master's breakfast. He knew that if he didn't complete his chorus in time, he would he punished.

Just as he sat down a cup of coffee, Aizen entered. The neko bowed slightly and hurried into the living room where he curled up on a blanked in the corner. This was his place, he was beneath his master and he didn't deserve to sit with him as he ate. He stayed there until came walking out from the kitchen with a cat bowl with leftovers in his hand. He placed it in front of the neko. He looked up at the man before he tried to reach for the bowl but a hand grabbed onto his hair, stopping him. "Oh no kitten. You know that you have to earn it" Aizen walked over to the sofa while dragging the thin neko behind him by his red hair. He sat down and pushed the neko between his thighs. "You know what to do" the rich man unzipped his pants and took out his hard member.

The neko looked at his master but did as he was told; he did not want to be punished. He carefully started to lick the tip. His tongue travel down to the shaft and up again. Aizen laid back his head and moaned slightly, still no releasing the red locks. The neko so took the pulsing member in his mouth and began to suck on it. His hands were placed on his master's thighs to keep his balance, his tail low in submission and ears flat on his head.

The hand in his hair soon began to push his head down faster and faster almost making him gag. With one final push, Aizen shot his loud down his neko's throat. The neko pulled back his head to spit it out but a firm hand on his chin made him look up into the cold eyes of his master. "Swallow it all, pet" He tried to shake his head but he was slapped hard across the face, sending him onto the floor where he coughed up all of the seed. A strong kick to the ribs made him curl up to protect himself; he was going to be punished.

"Bad kitten" the neko tried to crawl away but Aizen stomped hard on his tail making his pet gasp in pain. With one last kick he left the shivering neko and walked into the bedroom, coming back with a few items in hand. "Well it looks like I will need to teach you a lesson about who is in charge" He reached down and pulled of the neko's shirt and with that a sharp lash across the thin back echoed in the room. Aizen continued to whip his pet while looking down at him with sadistic eyes. When he was bored with the whip, he bet down, unclipped the neko's collar and put on a barking collar.

The neko tried to beg for forgiveness but received a strong shock when he tried to speak. The rich man chuckled and poisoned himself behind the poor neko and without any preparation; he pushed in as hard as he could. The neko couldn't help but to scream as the pain overtook his backside. The collar gave him painful shocks and he tried to keep quiet but with Aizen brutally taking him it was hard. This continued until Aizen felt his climax drawing near. He dug his nail into the already beaten back as he came deep within his poor slave.

He pulled out and looked down at the shivering, bleeding and crying neko. He removed the barking collar and put back the usually one. He stroked the red hair as he whispered "This is for your own good kitten. I have to go to work now and when I come home I want to penthouse spotless and food on the table. Okay?" his master said with his cold voice. The exhausted neko gave a small nod.

When he heard the door lock, he slowly dragged himself to the bathroom the clean of. As soon as he was done, he grabbed a cloth and a bucket and began to clean up all of the blood and come on the living room floor. He worked quietly and quickly. When he was done, he walked over to his blanket on the floor and laid down in a tight ball. This was what a normal day looked like for him. But some days were worse then others, some times his master would bring home strangers that would take their turns with him, and then pay him after. The neko didn't understand why he did this but he didn't argue. He would only be punished even more.

Yes, life had not been kind to the small and thin neko Renji. Bur Aizen wasn't his first master, but during his time on the street he had been involved in an accident where he had hit his head, making him forget most of his previous life. It hadn't been easy to survive on the street. It was also illegal for neko's to bee strays, they needed to have an owner or stay at a shelter or an animal store. Many people took advantage of this and threatened him to get what they wanted from him. His time on the street, along with his time as Aizen's pet had made him lose all trust for humans.

Right now he didn't really know what to think. Aizen had saved him from the street but he could some times be as cruel as the men on the street. Also, Aizen made sure to always remind the neko that he was his savior and that if he didn't obey and be a good slave, he could just send him right back or sell him to some drug lord that would love a new fuck toy.

So he stayed there and tried to please his new master the best that he could, but he couldn't help but imagine a better life for him, even if it was not possible. I mean, who would ever see him as something else then a useless slave?

**TBC**

This is my new story. Hoped you liked it. Please send a review and tell me what you think


	2. Guests

**Chapter 2**

Renji was standing in the kitchen preparing his master's dinner. While the food was on the stove, the neko had the time to go and get his bowl and slowly eat the leftovers Aizen had given him. If he was lucky he might get some food after dinner, but must likely not until tomorrow. His entire diet was based on what ever leftovers Aizen spared him.

When he was done went back to the stove. He placed the food on the plate just as he heard the key turn in the door. He hurried to the table and sat down the plate, then rushed over to the door and kneeled down, like Aizen had taught him to do. The rich man entered and looked down at his pet pleased. He held out his foot and Renji quickly untied the shoe and took it of.

"Good boy" Aizen said and gave the neko a light pet on the head as he walked into the kitchen.

Renji slowly got up and brushed of the loose fitting shirt he wore. He didn't really have many clothes. Other then shirt and jeans he wore now he only had two more shirts and one pair of cotton pants. According to Aizen, slaves didn't need anything more then necessary. The neko peaked into the kitchen to see if the meal pleased his master. He then walked over to a little wardrobe in the hallway and took out some cleaning tools and began to clean the giant penthouse they lived in.

He was now scrubbing the living room floors. He could feel Aizen eying him from the dining table. The rich man had designed the entire penthouse himself. The living room, kitchen and hall were really just one huge room. This made it possible for Aizen to observe his pet from anywhere in the room, excepted from the 5 smaller rooms. The neko was just about ready with the huge area when he heard "Kitten, dishes" He quickly dropped the cloth and hurried into the kitchen "area" and obediently took the plate and began to wash it along with the fork and knife. He worked under silence but he almost dropped the plate when a cold hand was slid down the back of his jeans.

"Something wrong kitten?" his master purred into his sensitive cat ears. He shook his head but cried out in surprise and pain when Aizen bit down hard on his ear. The neko tried to move away from the man but he just was pushed back while the bigger man rubbed his hard groin against his backside. "Since you have been such a good boy today, I'm gonna reward you." With the hand that wasn't fondling Renji's ass, he used to unbutton the neko's jeans. Soon the jeans were on the floor along with his underwear, a pale hand now stroking the cat man's member while he pulled his hand away from his ass and pushed in his already hard member.

Soon a hand found its way down to the neko's tail and he decided that he would play with it a bit. He tugged it with ever thrust, earning some more pain gasps. He then moved on to stroking it in the same pace as the neko's member. He soon picked up the pace and bent the pet even more over the counter. The rich man let the tail go and pushed in two fingers into the neko's mouth causing him to moan louder. "Don't keep your voice down. Moan my name pet. As loud as you can" he whispered into the cat ears making them twitch under his hot breath.

"M-master" he moaned out as he came in the rich man's hand. Aizen some followed and shot his load deep inside his pet. He pulled out, zipped his pants up and looked down at the panting neko who was still bent over the counter, his tail wrapped around his own leg. Aizen took his clean hand and gently lifted the pet's face to meet his own as he licked the cum of his other hand. "See, you enjoyed it too" the rich man chuckled and kissed the exhausted neko. He stepped back and walked over the dining table, picking up the paper and began to read. Renji silently slid down and put on his jeans again. He was still shaking a bit. "Oh, and kitten. You need to finish cleaning the whole apartment and make one of those nice little desserts of yours" Renji looked up, hesitating at first but then asked: "For something special?"

Aizen looked up from the paper. "Why, yes kitten. We're having some guests over from work. You remember Gin right?" he said with a cruel smile. Gin was his partner at his working empire, and he would some times "borrow" the neko to him, and boy, could Gin be a sadist some times. When hearing the name of that cruel man had the neko almost tripped when trying to stand. He walked back into the living room and continued cleaning. He tried to mentally prepare himself o meat Gin again, and hoped if anyone else came, that they would be as bad as him.

Evening

Renji sat curled up on his blanked (which was in the corner behind the sofa), waiting for the guests to arrive, not that he looked forward to it. The doorbell ran and Aizen calmly walked over to the door and opened. In came, of course, Gin with his creepy smile, and a tall, pale man with long black hair. They took of their shoes and walked over to the sofas. "Aren't your little kitten here anymore?" Gin asked as he looked around the room. "You have a cat?" the black haired man asked. "Better" Gin answered with a smile. "Of course he is. Kitten, come here" Aizen said as he petted the side of his leg. Renji slowly started to crawl out from behind the sofa that Gin and the new man sat on. As he passed Gin he felt a hand squeak his but so he hurried and sat down next to his master's leg.

"Good boy" the rich man said and lightly patted him on the head as he went back to talk with his guests. The neko sat quiet with his ears standing up and slightly twitching, ready to catch any words from his master. The whole time did the black haired man watch him. "So Byakuya, have you ever considered buying a neko? After all you have kind of been starring at it for some time" Aizen said to the other man. The man, Byakuya, looked up with a calm expression and said "No, not at all" A hand suddenly grabbed onto the neko's collar and yanked him up into his master's lap.

"Really? You know, they can be quite pleasurable once you break them" a wicked smile now played his lips as his hand started to travel up the neko's shirt. "Kitten, go get the dessert you made and bring three beers as well" he pushed his pet of his lap and towards the kitchen area. Renji was soon back with the cake, some plates and three bottles of beer. "Corner" the rich man ordered as they started to eat and the neko obeyed, crawling in behind the sofa again.

The men continued to chat, so the neko decided to take a little risk and took up a book. His master didn't like when he read. Aizen said that it took away his attention from the important thing, which he said was him. But since they were busy right now, he thought that he might have a little moment to himself. "This is actually quite good" Gin said as he put down the plate. "It was really good" Byakuya said as the turned around and said it to the neko, instead of Aizen. Renji looked up with a surprised face and blushed slightly.

Aizen chuckled "You don't have to be so polite to it. He's just a neko. Isn't that right?" the rich man said with a harsher voice. The neko jumped and nodded quickly. A sharpness appeared in Byakuya's eyes the Renji hadn't seen before. Had he made the man angry? Was he going to be punished for it? The neko curled up even more, trying to make himself smaller. As he did, his shirt slipped of his shoulder, exposing his badly bruised shoulder. This did not go unnoticed by the other man, who still observed him.

"Is that how you see him?"

"Why, yes"

"Personally I don't see how you can look down at him like that" was all he said and lifted the bottle to his lips. The neko couldn't believe that Byakuya talked back at Aizen. The rich man just smiled at him. "Oh, is that so, well" and he stood up, walked in behind the sofa and pulled out Renji by the collar, "I can do what ever I want with him. I have all the papers and so he is legally mine" he said and gently shook the thin pet, whose eyes were wide with fear.

"Now, now. Let's calm down a bit gentlemen" Gin said and stood up. "I think it's about time for us to leave anyway" Aizen let go of the neko, who crawled back in behind the sofa. "Ah yes. Well it was nice to have you over. Hope you enjoyed yourselves" the rich man said and led his guests to the door. Just before they left, Aizen whispered something to Gin and then closed the door.

Renji stayed on his blanket until hr saw his master kneeling down in front of him. "I hope you didn't get any ideas from Byakuya. You're still my slave, you are beneath me" he said as he twisted the neko's cat ear, making him whimper in pain. "Yes master"

_Meanwhile in a limo_

Byakuya couldn't get the image of the thin, bruises neko out of his mind. Who could someone treat such a poor creature so cruelly? "Is everything alright sir?" his driver and butler Kisuke Urahara asked. "I don't know really. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course sir"

"Do you think it's wrong to have a neko as a slave?"

"Well of course sir. If you buy a neko, you should treat it as good as you can. Are you thinking of getting one?"

"No, but I don't like the way Aizen treated his neko, as if he thought the poor thing was dirt"

"Oh may sir. And now you want to help the neko right?"

"Maybe. Would you help me save him?" The driver smile at him in the mirror and said; "Of course sir"

**TBC**

Hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think.


	3. A Trip

**Chapter 3**

Renji was lying panting in his master's bed. Last night, Gin came back and he and Aizen had one of their "love triangles" as they called them. For the neko it just meant having on in his ass and one in his mouth. He had long lashes on his back from when Gin and Aizen had dug their nails into his back. He jumped when he heard the bathroom door close and a smiling Aizen came walking into the bedroom.

"Well that was fun. I'll be going on a business trip today and I wouldn't be back for 5 days" he sat down in front of the shivering neko and slowly lifted his head "You know the rules for when I'm not at home" the neko nodded. Yes, he knew the rules. The penthouse was suppose to look perfect when he got back and he would still be in his place. It wasn't really any hard rule since he kind of got to do what he wanted as long as everything was cleaned and in place when is master got home. This was one of the few times that he could relax and not worry about being punished.

A few hours later, a suitcase stood by the door. "Goodbye kitten. See you in a few days" his master said and walked out the door and locking it. The door was kid of special; you could only lock it with a key, even from the inside. This made it almost impossible for the neko to get out if his master locked it.

The neko breathed out and crawled up in the sofa and almost instantly fell a sleep. He always slept on the floor, if he hadn't "_played_" with his master, then he would be allowed to sleep in his bed. The soft sofa was like heaven to the poor cat man. He slept for quite some time and when he woke up, he was really hungry. Since ha was alone, he could actually eat until he was full, as long as Aizen didn't notice it when he got back, but that had never happened.

_Byakuya's Limo_

"Ready?"

"Yes sir. But are you sure that he won't be home?"

"Yes Kisuke. He and Gin are on a business trip. It's fine"

"You got the keys?" a nod. "How did you get them?"

"Well let's just say that Aizen weren't always looking when I visited him"

The limo stopped in front the apartment building and the two men got out. They took onto the elevator. Soon they stood outside the rich man's door. Urahara handed the black haired man the keys and he turned the lock.

The neko's ears twitched and he looked up. Was his master back already? He ran of the sofa and in behind it to hide. He was a bit scared to say the least, but something was odd. It didn't smell like Aizen. He heard the door open and two men came in. He slowly peaked out from behind the sofa just to see Byakuya. What was he doing here? Had Aizen called him? But he had seemed so nice.

Byakuya looked around the huge room and soon spotted a flash of red behind the sofa. He walked over to it and saw the tin neko curled up on his blanket with a frightened look on his face. "Wow he was thin" Urahara said as he walked over to them. Renji's eyes widened when he saw the blond man. He didn't know him.

"Renji, do you remember me? Byakuya" the black haired man said. The neko nodded.

"This is my butler Kisuke Urahara. He is a friend and he won't hurt you" Renji wasn't convinced. He still didn't understand why they were there.

"The thing is that I don't think Aizen is treating you right. It's not right to beat someone" He held out his hand to the neko but Renji backed away. He was still scared.

"We what you to come with us" Kisuke said. Byakuya knew this wasn't working so the reached into his pocked and picked up a small ball of catnip. The neko instantly relaxed with his eye glued to the ball. "I told you that neko's can't resist catnip" the blond man whispered to Byakuya. They began to slowly back away and the neko carefully followed.

Halfway to the door Byakuya stopped, and the neko slowly came up to him. The black haired man gave the ball of catnip to him. Renji was too distracted by it to notice the blond man behind him, gently pressing the needle to his throat and with in seconds the neko fell unconscious into Byakuya's lap. "I'm sorry but this is for your own good" He picked Renji up bridal style and so the two men, with the neko, went down to the limo and drove off.

During the entire ride home, Byakuya held the neko close to him, in a very protective way. Kisuke found this very cute. This was a whole new side of the black haired man that he had never seen before. Usually he was so uptight and cool but now he was almost warm and kind. Maybe the neko would do him good. But they would have to build up the neko's trust, it was clear that his trust for humans had been scattered.

Soon the arrived at Byakuya's villa, just like Aizen, Byakuya thought it was unnecessary to buy a giant home for only one person and it was a waste of money. Byakuya walked into the bedroom and laid the unconscious neko on the king sized bed and pull a blanket over him. He sat there for some time and watched the other sleep. He brushed away a few strands of red hair from his sleeping eye and for a moment his hand lingered on his cheek. Byakuya notice how the cat ears and tail twitched at his touch as if he almost were listening after something.

"You are safe here. I won't let him hurt you again" Byakuya laid a soft kiss on the neko's forehead, which seemed to calm him a bit, and walked out only to find Kisuke grinning on the other side of the door.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I have made all of you arrangements that you required."

"Good. Are you sure that we are going to be able to win?"

"Of course sir"

Byakuya nodded and walked into the kitchen to make some food for the neko, he must be starving. It was clear the Renji hadn't been eating as much as he should at Aizen's, but from now on, the neko was going to be really taken care of. He heard a sound from the bedroom and when he peaked in, he saw the neko waking up.

Renji woke up in a strange room; everything was still a bit blurry. The last thing he remembered was Byakuya giving him the catnip and then just black. What had happened really? Why was he in a strange bed? Did Aizen let Byakuya "borrow" him? He heard the door open and quickly moved as far away from the door on the bed as he could. The sight of Byakuya calmed him a bit but still, he didn't know the man's intensions. Byakuya sat down at the opposite side of the bed and sat down a tray in front of him.

The neko gently leaned forward and sniffed the food. He then looked at Byakuya with skeptic eyes. He didn't touch the food, he just pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Byakuya sighed and moved closer. "It alright. I won't do anything, okay?" It was clear that Renji didn't believe him. "Look, I know that you are confused but I did this so that Aizen could hurt you any more. You understand?" The neko tilted his head to the side. He still wasn't sure if he could trust the man but he seemed nice enough.

"How about this, if I taste the food first, will you eat it?" the neko nodded. The black haired smiled and lifted the spoon with soup to his mouth and put it in, Renji observing. He then gave the neko the bowl and he slowly began to eat. Byakuya leaned back onto the bedpost and watched Renji eat, this most bee a sign that they were starting to gain the neko's trust. As Renji reached for the tray to set down the bowl, Byakuya made his move, he gently laid his hand on the neko's head to pet him. The neko recoiled with from the touch. Byakuya moved away with his hands raised in front of him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I'll leave you alone for a while but if you want anything, I'll be just outside" and so he exited the room, leaving the neko alone with his thought.

"_Well he didn't rape or beat you. And he seems nice, even the blond guy seems nice enough. But I don't understand why he would help me." _All the new stuff was making the neko sleepy and soon he was curled up beneath the blanket and off to dreamland.

**TBC**

I have been planning this in my head for God knows how long. Hope you liked it. Post a review and tell me what you thought.


	4. Learn

**Chapter 4**

Byakuya sat the tray down in the kitchen and walked into the big living room where Kisuke sat in an armchair reading a book. H looked up and raise his eyebrows as to ask _Well?_ "I got him to eat but I'm pretty sure that I scared him in the end" Kisuke put the book down and asked "What did you do?"

"I tried to touch him" SMACK! The book collided with Byakuya's head and he angrily shouted; "What the hell?"

"Shh, think of Renji. And what were you thinking? Can you imagine what he must be felling? Two strange men coming into his home, taking him to a strange house and after what he has been through with Aizen, I mean, who knows what he really did to the poor thing"

Byakuya hadn't really thought about that. He had only thought of taking him away from Aizen.

A small cough was heard from the doorway and both men turned around to see Renji peaking in, barely visible. Kisuke got put and slowly walked toward him with a gentle, warm smile. The neko wasn't used to this so he was a little insecure. "Hello, my name is Kisuke Urahara. I meet you before. Do you need anything?" he said while kneeling down, still keeping some distains from the neko so that he didn't scare him. "Bathroom, please" the neko whispered and looked down at the wooden floor. Kisuke nodded and gestured that he should follow him. Renji hesitated but he followed while nervously tugging his shirtsleeve. Kisuke smile to himself at how cute the neko was in the oversize shirt.

"There you go. I there's something else, I'll be in the living room where you found us" and so he walked away. A few minutes later, the neko once again entered the living room. He still didn't look them in the eye but he was moving closer. He sat down on the floor, leaning onto an empty armchair with his knees close to his chest. "You can sit in the chair if you what to" Byakuya said in a gentle voice but the neko shook his head. Then the black haired man got an idée on how he maybe could get the neko to open up a bit. He got up and walked over to Renji, sitting down against the wall opposite to the neko.

"Renji, if I told you some things about me, do you think that you could trust me and maybe tell me something about you?" the neko didn't look at him but his ears now stood straight up on his head and slightly twitching, as if he was listening. Byakuya cleared his throat and began;

"Well, as you know I work at Aizen's company. I'm 24 years old, I have a sister named Rukia who is married to some guy named Ichigo. You might get to meet them if you want to. Rukia is the only family I have, except Kisuke." He looked at Renji and for a thought he saw a little smile.

"Um, I'm 19, I used to live on the street, b-before Aizen took me in. I-I can't remember anything before my life on the street except my age and name and that I think I had another owner, but I'm not sure. Um, I can cook and clean, and well I guess that's it" Renji looked down at his hand.

"No hobbies?"

"Well, I like reading and painting but I'm not allowed to do it anymore"

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

Renji shrugged his shoulders "Master Aizen said it wasn't good for a neko to have interests of their own. They should focus on their master's" This made Byakuya's heart just break. Did the poor neko really think he wasn't even worth having a hobby? The black haired man just wanted to comfort the neko, but he didn't want him to fell pressured. "Renji, could I touch your ears?" he asked. Renji looked up with a surprised face, he hesitated but nodded. Byakuya crawled over, sat down next to him and carefully began to rub the fluffy ears. A small purr came from the neko's throat as he closed his eyes and just enjoyed the wonderful sensation.

Byakuya chuckled to himself as he felt the neko lean into his touch, tail moving slightly in pleasure. "Were did you get your tattoos"

"Well, I've had them as long as I can remember. Maybe my previous owner put them on me" the neko answered with a husky voice through the purring.

"Renji, can you tell me exactly what Aizen has done to you?" he felt the neko tense, the purring stopped and he shook his head. He was almost expecting to be hit since he just had refused a command, but the pain never came, only more scratching behind the ears. "When you feel ready, I'll be here to listen" the neko looked up at him in disbelief. Byakuya just smile at the small neko before getting up. "Well, we should show you your new room" Renji couldn't believe his ears. Was he going to get a room? All to him self? He slowly got up and hesitated, but followed.

They walked up the stairs and in to a normal sized bedroom. There was a single bed, a desk and a wardrobe. "We didn't know what you liked but we'll get you some new stuff later, okay?" The neko didn't move, he just stood in the doorway and starred. He slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. Was this really for him? He ran his hand over the red bedcover, it was silk. Aizen had silk on his bed and Byakuya had given it to him.

"Tomorrow I take you and get you some new clothes. After all you need more then one change of clothes" Byakuya said and smiled at him. "You d-don't need to. You don't have to waste your money" Renji said shyly, not wanting to cause trouble for this nice master. Yes, from now on the neko thought that he should call him his master.

"Don't be silly, it's not a waste. I'm almost as rich as Aizen. Now it's getting late, you should go to bed, and here" Byakuya handed over a pajama skirt "You need something to sleep in. It's mine but you can have it. And no buts"

The neko blushed slightly before whispering "Thank you master" and with that he carefully climbed into bed, pulling of his skirt, revealing just how thin he was. You could see almost every rib. "You don't have to call me _master_, you can call me Byakuya" but the neko shook his head, making the long hair fly all around his shoulders. It was an amazing sight to the other, he couldn't take his eyes of the red hair and the blushed face of the cat man it belonged to. Byakuya couldn't help but find the neko incredibly cute.

"Well, I should let you sleep. If there is anything, I'm just across the hall and Kisuke is down this hallway. Good night Renji" just as he turned of the lights he heard a sleepy; "Good night master" he couldn't help but smile. Today had been a success. He had gained enough trust to touch him, and soon the neko would see that he would truly care for him. There was just one little thing he needed to take care of.

"Kisuke?" he asked as he walked back into the living room, fining Kisuke watching some series on the wide screen. "Yes?"

"Got the papers?"

"Yes I do. Want me to go over them with you?" Byakuya nodded and sat down.

"Well, as you know a neko must have an owner or they must stay at a shelter. All owners must be registered. Renji is registered as Aizen's neko but if we report him, we should be able to win custody of the neko." Kisuke said as he looked through the papers in his hands.

"Great"

"BUT! Renji will have to testify ageist Aizen" That was a problem.

"Okay but maybe I can get Renji to at least tell me. Then we can work on the testifying" Kisuke nodded and put the papers into a file and stood up. "Well, it's getting late. Good night sir"

"Good night" Byakuya staid up a bit longer, thinking about what he and Kisuke had talked about. Reached for the laptop on the coffee table, he decided to do some research on hi own. He soon found what he was looking for.

_If you're considering buying a neko you should take these thing in consideration; a neko is a creature that you will have to take care of, it will probably become very attached to you so treat it with love and care. _

_A neko has an annual heat that comes once a year. It lasts for about 2 weeks and they will become quite needy. They might act a bit different but just give them some space and time .It's not illegal to have intercourse with a neko but have the responsibility to listen to the neko just as you would to a human. _

_Most neko's are taught how to reed, write est. when sold as a kitten but if wished the owner can sign up there neko of a special school for neko's. Most nekos are brought to a pet shop at 10-12 years old. You can also by a neko at an animal shelter where older neko who have been found are brought. These nekos might need a bit more time to adjust than a kitten do. _

_A neko must wear a color in public with a tag with the name of there owner, incase they get lost or are found without there owner. Consider that the collar shouldn't be too uncomfortable to wear. _

_There are several different breeds of nekos; you should consider picking one that fits your personality and lifestyle. But don't just go by the breeding description, a neko is a friend that will have a special bond with you._

_If you have any questions… _

Byakuya was brought out of his reading by a sharp cry from the neko's room.

**TBC**__

Hope you liked it. I thought this would give some info on neko's in my story. Send me a review and tell me what you thought. __


	5. The vet

**Chapter 5**

Byakuya hurried up the stairs and into the neko's bedroom, fining that Renji was shaking violently and screaming in his sleep, having a terrible nightmare. He sat down on the bed trying to calm the poor cat man but it didn't work, so he took a firm hold of him and pulled him into a strong embrace, not letting go. Renji tried to free himself, still asleep and trapped in the nightmare.

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay. Nobody is going to hurt you." Byakuya cooed into the car ear while he ran his hand in small circles on his back. The neko stopped struggling and slowly woke up. "Master?" he asked, still trembling.

"Yes I'm here. No need to be afraid" Renji was starting to calm down, remembering where he was. He buried his face in Byakuya's chest and wrapping his tail around the other's arm, making the other blush slightly.

"S-s-sorry for w-waking you up, master" the neko whispered. What? Did the poor thing blame himself for having a bad dream? "Renji it's not your fault. You want to talk about what the dream was about?" the other said in a calm voice, still not letting go of the shivering neko. Renji opened his mouth as to say something but he quickly closed it and shook his head. They sat there in silence for some time before a small voice said "I-if it's not too much trouble, c-could I stay w-with you?" Byakuya smiled as answered "Of course you can Renji." And so he lifted the neko up and placed him back underneath the blanked and snuck in next to him, pulling him close and gently rubbed the soft cat ears, earning a small purr.

"_Well, this is defiantly an improvement. Maybe I have earned his trust and I will not let you down"_ the other thought as he studied the now sleeping neko in his arms. "I love you Renji" he whispered before falling to sleep himself.

The next morning Renji woke up and felt a strong a around him. For a moment he thought he was back with Aizen but soon he recognized the sweet sakura smell. He opened his eyes and saw Byakuya lying next to him. He quickly lifted the blanked and let out a sigh when he saw that they were still wearing clothes. _"He is really nice to me. He doesn't treat me like master Aizen did. I-I think I can trust him. Mater Aizen punished me four times the first day with him and master Byakuya hasn't even raised his voice ageist me yet" _Renji thought and snuggled closer to the broad chest, falling asleep again.

Byakuya soon woke up and when seeing the peaceful neko, he couldn't help but smile. He carefully slipped out of bed and left the room to get dressed. When he turned from the door he was faced by a smirking Kisuke who stood just outside his own room. "What's with you?"

Kisuke smiled even wider. "I was woken up by a scream and I went to seek out the source. But when I got there, a quite sweet scene was waiting for me" Byakuya blushed.

"If I may say so, _sir_, I believe that Renji has now begun to walk the road to recovering."

"Really"

"I must say that it will be nice to have someone around here to light up our boring lives, don't you think?" Kisuke said as he passed Byakuya on his way to the stairs.

"You bet"

An hour later, Kisuke gently knocked on the neko's door. "Renji, are you up yet?" a sleepy grunt was heard and he walked in. The neko gently stretched himself on the bed and looked up at him. He was really adorable. Kisuke placed a pile of clothes next to him and sat down.

"Here, these are some of my old clothes that have shrunken in the washing machine. Since I can't wear them I thought you might have some use of them"

Renji looked at him as if he had struck him. But soon that look was replaced by a big smile. The neko slowly moved closer, hesitating a bit. The other didn't move since he didn't want to scare of the neko but soon Renji reached him and gently rubbed his head against Kisuke's arm in a very catlike way and said "T-thank you sir"

Kisuke smiled and gently petted the neko's head. "You're welcome sweetie" making Renji blush slightly. "Now hurry and get dressed. I'll make some breakfast down stairs and later we'll go and get you some new clothes"

"Y-you don't have to make me breakfast. I-I'll just eat you leftovers" Renji said as he curled up on the bed, not looking at the other. Kisuke almost didn't believe his ears. He walked over to the bad and kneeled down. "Renji, I don't know what you went through with Aizen but it's really important for you to eat. It's clear to see that you're underweight" The neko pulled the nightshirt tighter around him, as to cover him up.

"I-I'm sorry for d-displeasing you sir"

"No, no sweetie. I'm just concerned about your health. We'll also have to take you for a visit to the vet" at this the neko jumped and whimpered.

"What is it Renji? Does the vet scare you?" Renji nodded slightly with his ear flat on his head.

He didn't want to go to the vet. The last time Aizen said so he had ended up at some guy's apartment for 3 days, being fucked endlessly.

"Why?" the neko looked up into Kisuke's worried eyes. "Please tell me. Please tell me what Aizen has done to you" but the neko shook his head. Kisuke didn't know what to do, but then he got an idée. "Could you tell me if Byakuya was here as well?"

Renji didn't answer at once. He still wasn't sure if he fully trusted these men but maybe the blond was right and they were trying to help him. Then it would be rude not to tell them and then they might get mad and punish him. After a while he finally said "Okay" without looking up from his lap. Kisuke disappeared out the door and came back a few moments later with Byakuya behind him. Both men kneeled down in front of the bed.

"Don't feel pressured. You can take all the time you need" Byakuya said and gently touched the neko's hand. Renji took a deep breath and began.

**Flashback**

"_Kitten, I believe it's time for us to go to the vet with you" Aizen said with a smirk on his face. Renji looked at him with a confused look. He had never been to the vet before, well at least not what he could remember. He and Aizen got into the private elevator that was just outside the door. Since Aizen's penthouse was a two floor apartment that took up an entire floor, he had made the arrangements of having a private elevator. You needed his door key to use it so this way no one could come bother him when he was home. _

_They got into the limo, Renji thrown on the floor since he wasn't allowed to sit on the seats. He tried to move away but the leach that was attached to his collar kept him close to Aizen's leg. The car ride wasn't long. The neko soon felt a strong hand on his arm pulling him out the limo. What he saw wasn't what he had been expected, a simple house in the middle of the forest. He thought Aizen was taking him to a vet clinic. "Now behave kitten" Aizen said into his ear and began to walk up to the house, still holding onto the neko. "Um, m-master?" Renji dare to say with his ears flat and his tail around his own leg._

"_What?" the rich man said with a firm voice and turned to face the other. "W-wasn't we suppose to go to a vet clinic?" the neko whispered, not looking into his master's eyes._

_He gasped when a hand pulled his head back by his hair, forcing him to look into the eyes of his master. "Well, I happen to have a dear friend who is a vet and he has offered to take a look at you. Isn't that nice?" Aizen said with a husky voice into the cat ears. "V-very master" the neko whimpered. "Can't waste money, now can we?" the neko shook his head and fell to the ground when Aizen let go of his hair. When he tried to stand up he was kicked in the back, sending him forward, hitting the stairs in front of the door. _

_Renji looked up when he heard the door open and saw a tall man with pink hair, glasses and a wicked smile look down at him. The neko quickly lowered his head in a bow as Aizen stepped forward and was greeted by the other man. "Well, what a good little kitten you got Aizen" the other man said as he kneeled down and took a firm hold of Renji's chin, lifting his face so that he could study him. _

"_Hm, oh yes. We really need to take a look at this" the pink haired man said with an evil smile as he stood up and walked back inside. Renji looked after him with a frightened look. What did he need to take a look on? Was there something wrong with him? Aizen stepped past him and tugged the leach, ordering him to follow and so he did. They led him into a dark room and lifted him up on an examining table. It was only when the lights were on that he saw all the weird and strange tools that were decorating the walls of the otherwise normal looking room. "Well kitten, I can't examine you if you have all your clothes on. Be a good boy and take them off for me" the other man said as the neko hear Aizen lock the door. He didn't like where this was heading but he did as he was told._

_He was now standing in just his underwear, collar and leach. "Those as well" Aizen said and pointed at the underwear. With shaking hands he pulled them down and sat on the table once more, now completely naked with his knees to his chest. Aizen took a seat close to the table and the pink haired man step in front of the neko and began his so called examination. He let his hands touch and feel all of the thin body in front of him. He turned around and Renji almost thought it was over but soon enough the other turned back with a purple pill in his hand. "You see kitten, you have a condition and this will make you better" the neko did believe him for a minute. _

_When he tried to get of the table, he was roughly pushed down onto his back. He looked up and saw the "vet" and now also Aizen looking down at him. His master were holding his hands over his head as he felt his legs being spread apart. He tried to close then but he found a body in the way. He gasped as he felt something slip inside him. With in minutes he was starting to feel weird. His head was starting to get fuzzy and his body was starting to felt hot, to hot, like he was melting. He couldn't help but moan when a cold hand began to stroke his limp member, which quickly became hard._

_Both men band down and began to lick and suck every inch of the much thinner body. The neck, arms, legs, belly, chest, they left no place untouched. The poor neko was lying there panting, pinned to the table. He was so confused, why was he feeling like this? Was this really what happened when owners to their pets to the vet? Soon he felt a tug on the leash and he looked up. "Kitten sit up on all four now" Renji didn't want to but he had a pretty good idée what would happened if he disobeyed, so he did as he was told._

"_Well Aizen, I see that you have trained your kitten very well"_

"_Why, thank you"_

_Renji couldn't stop shaking when a hand lifted his face so that he was now facing his master's erected member. He also felt something wet rub against his entry. "Now open up nice and wide and don't you dare bite" the rich man said with a smirk as he pushed his erection into the neko's now open mouth and so did the other man in the other end. Two strong hands on his head forced the dick deeper into his mouth. The pink haired man slammed into him without mercy, causing blood to run down the neko's leg. The cold hand was still placed on his own member, gently stroking it with every thrust. _

_It didn't take long before he came in the other's hand, do to the drugs. The others continued for a few moments before both shooting their seeds into him, one in his ass and one in his mouth who forced him to swallow it. When they let go of him, he collapsed on the table, heavily panting. His head was spinning and suddenly he felt himself being lifted and then tossed into a metal cage. He looked at the two men through the bars with a confuse look. _

"_Well you see kitten, this was only the first treatment. So you'll have to stay here so we can keep an eye on you" the pink haired man said, turned of the lights and both men left the dark room while laughing._

**TBC**

There finished. This chapter is a little longer the usual, but I don't think you guys mind. You're more then welcome to post a review and tell me what you thought. 


	6. Safe feeling

**Chapter 6**

Both Kisuke and Byakuya starred at the neko in shock. They knew Aizen treated the neko really badly, but this? How cruel could this man be? Renji wasn't looking at either of them, he felt ashamed. Byakuya was the first one to break the silence. "Did this happen more then once?" he probable knew the answer and wished it wasn't true. "N-not with the v-vet but master Aizen would let other people b-barrow m-me some times." The neko whispered. Kisuke slowly move so that he was now sitting at the end of the bed and with a worried voice he asked; "Did he ever do this to you at home?"

Renji felt tears run down his face as he whispered "And more". Before he knew it he was pulled into a warm and tight embrace. Byakuya hold him as closely as he could to his chest. How could Aizen do something like this? He really was a mad man. The neko began to shake as he leaned into the other's chest and cried his heart out. During his time with Aizen he had never let out any of his emotions in fear of being punished, but now he just let go. All the pain he had to withstand and all the cruel treatment. They sat like that for quite some time but after a while the neko began to calm down in Byakuya's arms.

"Feel better?" he whispered into the cat ear. The neko nodded and softly said. "T-thank you master" as he fell asleep against the strong chest. Both the other men couldn't help but smile at how cute Renji was. Byakuya carefully laid down the neko and the two left the room. They decided that they would go shopping after lunch instead to give the neko time to rest. This must have been really difficult for him. To open up to them and telling all of that. Byakuya really felt like Renji were trusting them now, at least a bit. He and Kisuke went into the kitchen to eat there own breakfast.

"I was thinking of inviting Rukia and Ichigo over for dinner" Byakuya said and sipped on his coffee. "Oh, is that so?" the butler asked as he knew Byakuya wasn't very fond of the orange haired man. "Yes, so Renji get to meet other people that won't hurt him. I think it would be good for him. Maybe they could bring that neko of theirs. What was his name again?"

"Grimmjow, he used to be pretty wild but he seems to have calmed down while living with them" Yeah, Byakuya remembered that out-of-control blue haired neko but since Rukia got pregnant he had grown up quite a bit. "Should I give them a call?" Kisuke asked just after swallowing a piece of bread, but the other shook his head.

"No I'll do it. I'm finished anyway" and with that he left the table. He picked up his cell phone, hit 3 and waited for the other line to pick up. "Hello?" a woman's voice said. "Hello Rukia. How are you?"

"Byakuya! Oh, I'm great. I'm just glad that I no longer get sick in the mornings"

"Great. So I was thinking about inviting you all to dinner. Maybe tomorrow night?"

"Oh, that sounds lovely. How come?" she asked with a skeptical voice.

"You see I got this neko…" before he could finish, Rukia had almost screamed in excitement.

"A neko? Oh, Byakuya that's great. We just need to meet it. Is it a boy or a girl? What his or her name?" Byakuya chuckled to himself.

"His name is Renji but I must warn you. He hasn't had it easy. He doesn't really trust people and I hoped that you could maybe help me change his mind. I believe it would be good if you brought Grimmjow as well, so Renji could meet someone of his own kind in a safe environment"

"Of course, tomorrow night you said. Could you hold just a minute?"

"Of course dear" and so Byakuya sat down with the phone still to his ear. In the distance he could hear Rukia speak with Ichigo.

"_So he kind of needs our help, and it could be a great opportunity for you two to maybe like bond or something."_

"_Rukia honey, I love you, but it's clear that you brother doesn't like me at all"_

"_But now you two can maybe work it out" _

"_Fine and he wanted us to bring Grimm? I don't think he'll mind. Did he say what time?"_

"_No but I'm going to ask him"_

Byakuya chuckled, he knew Ichigo would react this way.

"Byakuya? You still there?" Rukia said on the other line.

"Yes I am. So will you three be coming?"

"Yes we will and thank you for inviting us. What time should we be there?"

"How about 6 pm?"

"Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Good bye" even thou he didn't show it and never would say it, Byakuya were kind of happy that they were coming. He loved his sister and he hadn't seen her in quite some time and this could maybe help Renji as well.

"W-who was that?" a small voice said behind him, the black haired man turned around to see the neko peak in at him from the doorway. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt and a pair of grey jeans which he recognized as Kisuke's old clothes. "My sister. I've invited her and her husband to dinner tomorrow night. I have also asked them to bring their neko Grimmjow so the two of you could meet" The neko tilted his head to the side with a confused look on his face. Why did his new master want him to meet another neko? Would he tray he for another? With this thought a scared look replaced the confused one.

Byakuya clearly noticed the change and quickly walked over to the neko. "Renji, if there is something on your mind, you can tell me" he said and placed a hand on the other's chin. Renji looked away for a moment, unsure if he should tell his new master what he was thinking but he soon decided that it was safe to speak his mind. "W-well, are they coming here so that you can tray me away?" he asked, still not looking at the other. This caught Byakuya of guard. Had he heard that right? "Renji, what do you think I might do?" the black haired man asked with a concerned voice. "M-master Aizen said t-that if I didn't behave he would trade me to some drug lord or worse" the neko whispered obviously a bit scared. Byakuya reached out and pulled the smaller cat man into his arms, earning a shocked gasp. "Renji, I would never ever do that to you. I'm not like Aizen. I want you to be happy and I believe that if you stay here, I can make you happy. Please believe me Renji. I really do care about you"

Renji didn't know what to say or what to think. It really would be nice to stay here and he felt so save in Byakuya's arms, and for the first time he felt like he could really trust a human. "I do" he whispered. The other moved back to look at him with a smile on his face. "Great. Now, we need to get going. We have to by you new clothes. You're ready?" Renji nodded and gave Byakuya a quick smile. The black haired gently scratched the neko's ears before walking over to the door to take on his shoes. Renji quickly followed and put on his own worn-down sneakers.

They took the elevator and soon they arrived at the limo, where Kisuke was standing, leaning against the car, reading a book while waiting for them. He opened the door for them and they got in. The neko looked around the car in amaze. As Byakuya sat down, Renji crawled after and gently sat down next to one of his new master's legs. The other looked down in surprise when he felt something touch his leg. He frowned when he saw the neko sitting on the floor instead of the seat. Byakuya leaned forward and carefully lifted the neko and sat his down next to him. He could feel himself blush a little when he smaller neko gently rubbed his head against his arm. They sat like that for the rest of the ride and Byakuya found that he enjoyed the neko's company much more then he'd thought he would and he was frankly quite disappointed when he felt the car slowdown and Renji's head leave his arm.

The car door opened and Renji could see a big sigh above doors of a rather expensive-looking shop. He began to tug at the end of his sweatshirt, a habit when he was nervous. Byakuya smiled and lead all three into the store. As the outside suggested the store was quite fancy. There were manikins showing all kinds of clothes, all made for nekos. Suddenly a high-pitched voice caused the neko to jump and hide behind Byakuya. The other looked at his in surprise before looking up to see who had scared Renji.

"Hello Byakuya and Kisuke! What brings you here?" a woman with long, bright hair and very large breasts asked as she practically threw herself at the black haired man to hug him. "Well why would we be in a store that sells clothes for nekos Rangiku?" Kisuke said with a smirk.

The woman, who apparently was named Rangiku, looked around them with a rather confused look but she soon spotted the slightly scared neko from behind Byakuya. The black haired man discovered that he never really noticed the neko's height. When standing up, his head just reached the black haired man's eyes. Nekos were normally a bit shorter but not all of them, Renji were rather tall. Personally he found Renji just adorable just the way he was.

"Oh hello there. Are you Byakuya's neko?" the woman asked the neko as she peaked around the black haired man with a big and warm smile on her face. "Renji" he whispered, still holding onto Byakuya's jacket.

"What a lovely name!" Rangiku yelled and clapped her hands together, her words making the neko blush slightly.

"You can pick anything you want from inhere, okay? We'll help you if you need us" Byakuya said and looked down at the neko. "A-anything? I'm getting clothes that are new?" Renji asked in disbelief. The other nodded and couldn't help but chuckle when he saw the neko's face lit up. He placed his arm around Renji's shoulders and headed towards the first hangers with clothes.

**TBC**

There all done ^_^ I'm sorry it took so long. Now school's started but I'm gonna write and update all of my stories as fast as I can.

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter


	7. Cameras

**Chapter 7**

As the black limo pulled away from the building a tall man walked towards the doors were a doorman immediately opened the door for him and slightly bowed. It was clear that Aizen had status. Where ever he went people knew who he was. He was often asked why he lived in his large penthouse, which was a lot bigger then average since it had two floors, and not in a mansion. But Aizen would simple answer that it was a waste of money and that he didn't see a reason to live in such a big house when he lived alone and besides it was more practical to live in the city so that he could be closer to work, all of them.

He walked through the lobby, to his elevator where two broad shouldered men in suits stood. They both bowed to him, uttering a short "Boss" as Aizen stepped in. He picked up his phone, quickly looked over his emails and stepped out of the elevator. As he put the key in the door, he felt the front of his trousers beginning to tightened, after all his kitten would have to give him a proper welcome after being away for so long. He turned the key and stepped in, expecting to find the neko kneeling by the door as he was trained to do. But he was nowhere to be found. Anger was starting to boil up inside the rich man, he would make sure to punish the kitten for this. "Kitten I'm home. Come here" he called out, expecting Renji to come crawling but no.

"Kitten!" still no response. A now furious Aizen stomped through the penthouse, searching every room. He was not in the bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living area or the wardrobe. Neither was he in Aizen's BDSM-chamber (as he called it), the home cinema room or either of the guest rooms. Where in the world had that useless neko hidden? Anger still boiling inside him, Aizen hurried towards a small door hidden beneath the stairs. He pushed a small key into the door and walked in. Inside was a room full of screens, all of the penthouse. It was here that Aizen could watch what his security cameras had recorded. He had 3 cameras throughout the apartment, one by the door, one showing the entire living area and one out side the door. The reason he didn't have more was that Aizen believe it was unnecessary, after all, all he had to do was give one call and every one of his henchmen would come rushing.

Aizen quickly went through the tapes from the days he had been away. Most of them were empty, but there, the first day, he saw two men entering the penthouse. Both of them were wearing hats so it was kind of difficult to see there faces. The rich man saw how the neko was lured forward by a ball if catnip, he saw one of the men inject the neko with a liquid that made him pass out and he saw all three of them exit. But then just as the man holding his kitten were about to close the door, he saw his face. Even if the picture was a bit blurred he still recognized that face. Byakuya Kuchiki.

_**At the store with Byakuya and Renji**_

Renji was trying on garment after garment. Rangiku came with more shirts and pants for him to try. Every time the neko put on a new sweater or a new shirt he was sure to hide his back if anyone came in. On his back he carried the marks of Aizen's work, he long scars from countless punishments. When the clothes were on he had to _"model"_ for them as Rangiku said. He blushed slightly every time he saw Byakuya eye his entire body.

They had soon picked out enough clothes and headed for another shop that Renji didn't recognize or knew what they were selling. He tried to follow Byakuya and Kisuke but the raven haired man walked over to a bench just across the street from the store. "Could you stay here for a moment? We have a surprise for you" Byakuya said and gestured for the neko to sit down. A surprise? What kind of surprise? Was it Aizen' type of surprises? Bringing home strangers to fuck him. Renji was quite anxious but he did as he was asked and sat down with the bag next to him. About 10 minutes later, they came back with a red box. The neko looked curiously at it but was still a bit insecure. What had they bought? Some sort of toy?

"This is for you" Byakuya said and sat down next to the neko. Renji looked at him with disbelief. "Don't worry, it's not anything dangerous" he said but he saw the neko didn't believe him. "Renji, remember when you said that you trusted me?" The redhead nodded. "Well, please believe me know" and with that he opened the box and took out a new collar, a slim, black, smooth leather collar that would not even feel like a collar. The neko just starred, was this really for him? He also saw a name tag, gently reached for it and saw the inscriptions; _"Renji. Belongs to Byakuya Kuchiki. If lost call 07553215"_ Renji didn't know what to say. He jumped when he felt a warm hand on his neck bur soon realized that it was Kisuke removing the old, hard, thick collar. Once it was off, the neko gently touch his throat, he couldn't remember the last time he had been allowed to take off his collar, if he ever had been. The skin was sore and had deep red marks.

The black haired man felt his heart break when he saw the marks. How long had Renji been forced to wear it? His hate for Aizen grew stronger and stronger the more he learned that he rich man had hurt the neko. "Let go to the limo Renji" Byakuya said and the three of the walked of. Renji felt strange, he felt lighter and he could get his hands to stop touching his now free neck. Kisuke who hadn't said anything couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry. I'll get rid of this so you never have to see it again" he assured the neko as they were about to get into the limo. Before hopping into the driver's seat, he walked over to a big container and dumped the old collar.

During the car ride, Renji seemed a bit more relaxed when he slowly sat down next to Byakuya instead of the floor, gently leaning against the other's strong arm, tail wrapping itself around the other's leg and ears gently twitching as he listen to the engine of the limo. "Renji I need to tell you something and I wan t you to trust me okay?" the black haired man said after a while, making the neko look at him with a caucus look on his face and the cat ears flat against his head. "We're not going home right away because we have to see the vet" Renji's heart dropped, his ears laid flat and his tail pulled away from the other and curled around the neko's body. He didn't want to go back to the vet, he never wanted to experience those days ever again. He was starting to panic but soon felt a warm arm around his shoulder, pulling him into a strong embrace.

"Remember that I will never do anything that would hurt you" and the neko believed him, truly. He took a few deep breaths and leaned back against Byakuya's arm but he still scared out of his mind. He tried not to think about the last visit at the "vet" but it kept playing in his head. It felt a little better thou to know that Byakuya would be with him, but still the raven haired could have just acted in order to gain his trust.

The limo soon pulled up at a big white building. The three got out of the limo, but the neko didn't go any further. Every muscle in his thin body burned at the memory, he could still hear the laughing men standing above him. He panicked, ran around the car and crouched down behind it, covering his cat ears with his hands while violently shaking. When Byakuya realized that the neko was no longer following them, he felt his heart stop. Where did Renji go? "Kisuke, did you see where Renji went?" the blond man also turned around and a worried look fell over his face. "He was here just a second ago" then both men heard a small whimper. They followed it and found the neko hiding behind the limo. They both sighed in relief before walked over to the red cat man, who looked up with teary eyes. He was curled up into a tight ball, trying to make himself as small as he could. Byakuya took a deep breath and kneeled down next to him, gently turning the neko's head to face him. With a pale thumb he brushed away the tears and began to rub the soft cat ears. The raven haired chuckled when he heard a small purr from Renji, since the neko just could resist the sweet sensation.

"I know that you're scared, and that's okay. But I think I might have a solution to this" Renji looked at him with disbelief written across his face.

"How about we get a woman to examine you?" the neko didn't answer right away bur finally nodded and the two slowly got up just in time to see Kisuke walking towards them with a dark haired woman. She greeted Byakuya and walked over to the neko, who was slightly hiding behind his new master's arm.

"Hello Renji. My name is Dr. Unohana. There is no need to be scared. How about we go inside instead of standing out here?"

The red neko wasn't completely convinced but he carefully followed her into the building, not letting go of Byakuya's jacket during the entire time. This made the other smile. It felt nice that the neko was clinging to him for support.

"Don't worry. I'm with you the entire time" he whispered into one of the cat ears as the four of them stepped into one of the rooms.

**TBC**

There ^_^ a new chapter done.

Please post a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter.


End file.
